


Pan

by Kinkmeme



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, He uses her magic against her, He uses her own magic against her, Mother/Son Incest, Pan manipulates Regina, Rape/Non-con Elements, Regina doesn't know, Regina loves him too much, Sex, body switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 17:27:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20474816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinkmeme/pseuds/Kinkmeme
Summary: Her love for him would make it so he could use her to his advantage. Even as a little boy, Henry had known this, and Pan knew exactly how to use it.Set after Neverland. Incest...don't like, don't read.





	Pan

“Can I sleep with you tonight?”

Regina blinked her surprise away and cleared her throat as she turned back toward her son. He hadn’t even asked about her for a year, and all of a sudden he wanted to come home with her. 

Neverland had changed him, and she didn’t know if she liked the change—he seemed to be more mature, but also more afraid of everything.

“Henry…”

“I promise, only for tonight. I just...I missed you so much,” he looked down at his hands in his lap and Regina took a sharp breath. “Please?”

She swallowed thickly and then inclined her head. “Alright, dear. Come on.”

Regina led Henry toward her room and tucked him in, a smile on her face. She wouldn’t easily admit it, but she had missed him too. Not just because he’d been taken into Neverland, but also because he’d been distant for so long. 

She’d only gotten a moment of respite before he had been taken, when she thought she’d die trying to disable the trigger. 

And now he wanted to sleep next to her. 

She knew she’d enjoy cuddling with her son for as long as he would allow it. 

“You’ll join me?” Henry asked, his voice high as he shifted around in her bed to get comfortable. “I really don’t want to be alone right now.”

“I’ll just brush my teeth and I’ll join you.”

Regina moved quickly, mostly because she knew what it was like to be afraid and alone and she never wanted Henry to feel like that. She brushed her teeth and washed her face before she used her magic to dress herself in one of her less revealing pajamas. 

Normally, she wouldn’t even wear anything as stifling to bed.

When she returned to her bedroom, Henry had shifted onto his side. His face was flushed, but he was smiling at her and it calmed her enough. 

“I’m glad to be home, Mom.” 

“I’m glad that you’re home, darling.” Regina slid under the covers and tensed when Henry moved to curl into her side. She forced herself to relax—especially because she didn’t know  _ why  _ she suddenly tensed up—and wrapped an arm around him. 

Her hand moved up and down his back and he shuddered. “I like that.” 

She smiled, and closed her eyes as she kept the movements of her hand slow and steady, hoping it would help him fall asleep.

For a moment, the only sound in the room was their breathing and she could feel her body grow heavy with sleep. It had been a while since she’d been comfortable enough to sleep more than a couple of hours at a time, and she hoped that she wouldn’t wake up until morning.

The heaviness stayed, but when Henry moved, she could feel something press against her hip. Something hard—something that felt a lot like an erection.

It was then that she realized that the heaviness was magic. She couldn’t move—she was wide awake but she couldn’t move a muscle.

Panic rushed though her as she came to the realization, and dark memories from long ago slammed into her, making it even worse. She hated being restrained—magically, or otherwise.

She felt the movement beside her and she knew Henry was still awake.

“Relax, Mom. It’ll be fine, I promise,” Henry said suddenly, his voice different. She wanted to frown—she wanted to ask him what was going on, but she couldn’t form the words, she had no control over her body.

She struggled against the magical restraints, and moaned. It was the first time she’d been able to make a sound since she realized she’s been restrained—she knew she could break through. If only she knew where the magic came from.

It didn’t feel familiar—she could rule out Gold and even Emma. 

She pushed her own magic against the restraints and felt the fizzle of it, but somehow she wasn’t strong enough to get through. The magic that held her was old and trained and so very dark. 

“Hen…” her voice was low and strained and she wanted to fight. She wanted to ask him what was going on. It seemed so wrong all of a sudden, and the way his eyes had darkened scared her. 

What was going on?

Henry moved to hover over her and she narrowed her eyes at him—the longer she fought against the magic, the more she was able to control her own body. 

“I really missed you, Mom.”

His voice was different, but the way he looked at her made her weak and she wondered what was happening. She couldn’t figure it out but her son was here and he was safe. 

“Hen—” the magic broke her off and she blinked. She couldn’t fight against the hold as much as she’d like. She wanted to tell him she’s missed him too, she wanted him to know she loved him. 

But somehow, he didn’t seem like himself. He seemed different—maybe that was just her mother heart talking.

“I love you, Mom...all I want right now is to be with you.”

Dark magic clouded around them and she shivered in the cold air when she realized that she was naked. His eyes roamed over her body, and she could see his cock stand at attention. Somehow, her own body reacted to the sight of it and she could feel herself dripping with need. 

She shook her head, the magical restraints still very much present but in a different way—she could move, but it felt like she was tied to the bed. 

“What—”

Henry grinned, and his eyes shimmered in the darkness before he straddled her hips. “I’ve been wanting to do this ever since the curse broke.”

The words broke her heart, even as her body reacted to them, and his touch. He leaned forward and pressed his body against hers—his throbbing cock pressed against the apex of her thighs—before he kissed her neck. 

Regina fought against the magic and knew she would be too late—she could feel the way his hips pumped, the way his cock throbbed and slid toward her entrance. She could  _ feel  _ the way her own wetness grew at the stimulation. 

And she would be too late to stop him. 

The tip of his dick was wet with her own juices and his combined and her clit throbbed with need as he pressed himself against her, the throbbing heat against her folds. 

“Please,” she murmured and she wondered  _ what  _ she was even asking. Stop? Don’t stop?

She didn’t even know what she wanted anymore. 

“I know.” He leaned up on an elbow and moved his hand down toward her clit. Her body jerked when he touched her there and his unsteady and jerky movements brought her to one of her quickest orgasms to date. 

She shuddered in the aftermath of it, guilt and shame washing over her. A tear slid down into her hair as her body throbbed, still in need of  _ something.  _

He knew exactly what she needed. 

The sound she made when he positioned his throbbing dick in front of her entrance, was a mix between a moan and a protest. Between the magical restraints and the fact that her body was reacting to her own  _ son,  _ she didn’t even know what to say or do anymore. 

He didn’t give her much of a chance to think about it though, as he pushed inside of her with more force than she’d expected. She grunted, and Henry smirked down at her. 

“You’re so wet, Mom. You love this, don’t you?” 

She swallowed thickly, and did what she could to show him that she didn’t want this. Words failed her, but she could still shake her head. She grunted again when he pulled out, and then slammed into her again. 

“Nhh—”

“Aww, Mom—you wouldn’t want to say no to your son, would you?” 

She gasped, and then coughed as he set a hard and rough pace—and she knew something was very wrong with Henry. The way he moved caused her pleasure on the verge of pain and she wanted him to stop—but she also wanted him to keep going. Her own mind was in disarray and all she could do was let him do what he needed. 

He kept talking, even as his breathing got shallow. “I know you love being fucked by your own son, because you’re gushing.” 

He was right—she could feel her orgasm approaching and she knew he would bring her to it soon. She hated the fact that her body reacted so easily to him—she wondered why it was that her own son could get her to feel like an actual woman better than any other man had. 

His movements changed and the way his eyes darkened even further told her how close he was to his own orgasm. She widened her eyes, and tried to push him off of her as he moved hard and fast. 

Her own movements were jerky as the magic seemed to wear off as he got closer to his climax. She could feel the tightening in her belly and she fought against the way her body reacted to his own jerky movements. She both loved and hated the way he could make her feel—even as she realized that what he was doing was wrong.

He came hard and fast and deep as he pounded into her with all of his strength. She followed him soon after and her body milked him for all he had as he spilled his seed deep within her, the warmth spreading through her. 

Henry shuddered on top of her, and grunted as he slipped out of her, his cock softening. As he rolled off of her, the magical restraints disappeared and she whimpered before she forced herself to get up.

She rushed toward the bathroom and did what she had to do before cleaning herself up, and then tried to use her magic. She managed to dress herself in one of the most revealing pieces she had and she tried again, only to have her magic fail her. 

“Damn it,” she muttered. She made her way back to her bedroom and quickly grabbed her robe. She was just about to turn around and away from the bed, when Henry whimpered. 

Even with the confusion she felt, she never wanted anything to hurt her son and as she glanced back, she could see that he was having a nightmare. She frowned, and then moved a little closer. He moved again and whimpered, and she sighed.

“Henry, darling,” she whispered as she gently shook his body. “Wake up sweetheart.”

“Mom,” he murmured as he opened his eyes slowly, and she hummed. “Hold me?”

She bit her bottom lip and glanced at the door. She wanted to create as much distance between them as possible, so that she could think about what had just happened. Her chest felt tight and guilt and most of all, shame over her own body’s reaction, had a tight hold on her. 

But the way Henry shook against her, and the way he seemed to be holding back his tears, stopped her from moving away.

She laid down behind him and held him tight. “Sleep, darling. Tomorrow, everything will be better.”

She didn’t see the way he grinned, and she missed the way his eyes glowed up for a moment, his magic green. 

“I love you, Mom.”


End file.
